Episode 61 (17 September 1985)
Synopsis Dr. Legg is less than impressed when he arrives for work to find litter scattered all over the square. Michelle listens to her baby brother cry, as the realisation she is pregnant sinks in. Sharon is bruised after being hit by Den. Mary throws stale bread away and cries on her bed. Lou tells Michelle to stay off of school so she can do a pregnancy test. Dr. Legg tells Ethel that Den needs to clean up the front of The Vic. Pauline does not believe Michelle is ill and tells her she will see Dr. Legg if she is not better by the evening. Den apologises to Sharon for slapping her and asks her to not behave the way she did in the future. Den then asks Lofty to tell Sharon to stop if she tries anything on with him again in the future. Dr. Legg tells Saeed to clean the outside of his shop. Dot hands Saeed her shopping list and tells him she will be back to collect it later. Sharon visits Mary with a box of old toys for Annie. Mary asks Sharon for a loan of £5 after spending the loan that Pete gave her. Sharon tells Mary not to pay her back but Mary insists. Saeed is stunned when he recognises Dot's writing as the writing on the brothel note directed at him. Michelle completes the pregnancy test but must wait half an hour to learn is she is pregnant or not. Dr. Legg goes to Ali and tells him to clean up the front of his café. Pete then walks into the café and is told off by Dr. Legg for the mess around his stall. Dr. Legg tells Ali he will not rest until the square is in perfect shape. DS Quick drops litter outside Saeed's shop but is caught by Dr. Legg. Andy introduces Stuart to Ali. Ethel arrives at the café and insists to Ali that Nick is reformed. Pauline and Arthur agree on a name for the baby. Den asks Tony if he is still okay to do the conversion on The Vic. Tony says he is, before asking how Angie is. Den confides in Tony about how he hit Sharon and Angie and feels like a bad dad. Lofty tells Sharon he knows she was not seriously flirting with him as no one would find him attractive. Michelle's pregnancy test confirms she is pregnant. Lou tells her not to rush to any decisions, as Michelle begs her to not tell Pauline. Saeed confronts Dot over the brothel note; Dot denies any knowledge over the note but agrees the handwriting looks like hers. Lou asks Michelle who the father of her baby is and Michelle freezes. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Stuart - Kieran Parkes Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *3 Albert Square - Living room *23 Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café Category:1985 Episodes